Again monday
by Mayra L.R
Summary: Sakura repite una y otra vez el día en que Sasuke muere ,al no poder evitar su muerte ¿que camino le queda?


_**Titulo****: Again monday.**  
_

_**Autora: Mayra.**_

_**Genero: Drama , fantasía ,romance.**_

_**Palabras: 3.376**_

_**Pareja: Sasusaku.**_

_**Resumen: Sakura repite una y otra vez el día en que Sasuke muere ,al no poder evitar su muerte ¿que camino le queda?**_

_Lunes._

El despertador sonó, lo apago con pesadez,se remobio un poco entre la calidas sabanas para luego desperezarse ,seria un día con los ojos cerrados tanteo a su izquierda ,no estaba ahí.

Se reincorporo de la cama sin querer hacerlo ,hacia demasiado frió tanto que la nieve cai sin control y sus ganas de ir a trabajar se iban al diablo.

Luego de alistarse apresuradamente ,porque llegaba tarde de nuevo ,bajo a la cocina.

Una mano sosteniendo una taza de café la detuvo , sonrió tomadola-Buen dia Sasuke kun.

Él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa viendo su reloj -Debo irme-chasqueo la lengua-el fin de semana paso demasiado rápido ¿no te parece?-camino portafolio en mano hasta la puerta ,ella tenia unos minutos mas ,los suficientes para desayunar algo.

-La pasamos bien ¿no crees?

-Hmp ,es verdad-se puso su abrigo-¿a que hora vendrás?

-Estaré aquí para cuando llegues.

Suspiro antes de abrir la puerta -Nos vemos a la noche.

-Hasta las ocho-le dio un pequeño beso.

Después Sasuke camino entre toda esa nieve hacia su auto gris.

* * *

Se apresuro a terminar el contenido amargo de la taza ,Sasuke sabia preparar el café muy puso sus aretes preferidos y enredo una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, listo ,ya podría comenzar su dia rutinario.

Tomo sus llaves pero el teléfono sonando la detuvo,sin querer hacerlo fue hasta la cocina para contestarlo ,definitvamente no llegaría a tiempo.

-¿Hola?

-_Sakura soy Ino ,buenas noticias ¡el edificio entero esta invadido por cucarachas!_

Se asqueo un poco-¿Que tiene de bueno?

-_Tarada_-insulto con poca paciencia-_no tenemos que trabajar hoy ,fumigaran todo ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?_

Una sonrisa invadió sus labios-No puedo Ino ,aprovechare el dia y le preparare algo a Sasuke kun.

-_Pervertida_-escucho como se carcajeaba-_bueno de acuerdo sino quieres conseguiré a alguien mejor ¡nos vemos mañana!_

Colgó el aparato ,primero desayunaria como dios manda.

* * *

_Lunes ,diez y media a.m._

-Odio hacer esto-cerro la puerta del auto mientras leía el informe entre sus manos.

-Es nuestro trabajo-dijo su compañero tomando la delantera.

Solo supo suspirar-Cuanto mas joven mas dramático todo-continuo ,no le agradaba estar en silencio con Sasori no Danna-En fin son cosas de la vida.

-Son cosas de la muerte-corrigió ,un escalofrio le recorrio ,el pelirojo si que daba miedo.

Sin mas preámbulos toco el timbre ,porque era mejor no alargar las cosas .En poco tiempo una muchacha abría la puerta.

-Mmm ¿si?-era normal que estuviera extrañada.

-¿Haruno san?-Tomo la palabra ,preferia decirlo él a que lo diga Sasori.

-Si soy yo.

-Un gusto,somos oficiales de la policía.

La joven ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado-¿ Policías? ¿paso algo?

Aspiro un poco de aire ,no le pagaban lo suficiente -Lamentamos informarle que Sasuke Uchiha sufrio un accidente-Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Q-que le sucedió?-su voz delataba que estaba a punto de llorar.

-La autopista por donde manejaba se encontraba patinosa debido al hielo ,choco-dijo el pelirojo con seriedad.

-Oh por dios-exclamo pasando una mano por sus cortos cabellos-¿Como se encuentra? ¿en que hospital esta?

Apretó su mandibula al ver que no les respondian ,se abrazo a ella misma mientras comenzaba a llorar.

.

-Él fallecio.

.

* * *

No sabia bien el momento en que toda esa gente entro a su casa ,amigos suyos y de Sasuke ,familiares de ambos ,conocidos y hasta personas que no recordaba ,todos le daban el pésame y lamentaban la muerte del joven Uchiha diciéndole todos los momentos que habian compartido con él ,lo absurda que era la muerte y que todo mejoraria,no los escuchaba ,no le importaba.

Naruto a su lado le apretaba la mano con fuerza cuando él estaba en la misma precaria situación ,pero aun asi se hacia el fuerte ,manteniendose al borde del dolor y la responsabilidad.

En cuanto a ella , no podía imaginar a su amado Sasuke inerte en un cajon ¿como hacerlo? Si hace apenas horas el se despedia para irse a su trabajo ,no al mas allá.

Se paro del sofá ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes ,camino con lentitud hasta la ventana que daba a su patio cubierto de nieve ,se quedo alli viendo el paisaje.

Sintió como Naruto se le acercaba desde atrás-¿Sakura chan?

-Ya son las ocho-susurro empañando el cristal y confundiendo al rubio-Sasuke kun tiene que llegar en poco tiempo ,se molestara al ver tanta gente aquí ¿puedes decirles a todos que se vayan?

-¡Sakura chan!-sollozo ,la giro y abrazo ¿Que le sucedía? ¿por que lloraba de esa manera? Solo le habia pedido un favor ,estaba cansada.

-Quiero dormir.

-H-hi-se froto sus ojos azules ya rojos ,la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

Le saco sus zapatos y la hizo recostar ,la cubrió y acaricio la cabeza ,como si fuera una niña.

-No te preocupes por nada Sakura chan,yo me encargare de todo ,tu solo descansa.

-¿Mañana las cosas mejoraran?-necesitaba saberlo.

-Si-su voz tembló un poco , mentía.

Cerro sus parpados acurrucándose entre las colchas,tratando de creer en la mentira ,Naruto apago su velador para luego dejarla sola.

-Buenas noches Sasuke kun.

* * *

_Lunes._

El despertador sonó ,lo apago con pesadez ,se remobio un poco entre la calidas sabanas para luego desperezarse ,seria un día con los ojos cerrados tanteo a su izquierda ,no estaba ahí.

Inmediatamente un nudo se formo en su garganta ,jamás volvería a estar allí.

Su corazón le dolía y las lagrimas parecían no acabarse ,abrazo la almohada del pelinegro aspirando su olor ,parecia masoquista ,eso le diria,rio sin ganas.

Minutos después escucho ruidos en la cocina ,seguramente Naruto estaria destruyendo el lugar ,se levanto de la cama tambaleante ,le dolía mucho la cabeza.

No pudo cruzar el umbral ,una mano con un taza de café se lo impidió-Te ves terrible ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Sa-Sasuke kun?

-Definitivamente estas mal-comento viéndola como a un bicho raro.

Pero eso no importaba ,seguramente su mirada era mucho mas meticulosa e incomoda ,Sasuke parecio querer ignorarla ,claro ,era sencillo elegir ese camino.

Elevo levemente la taza que sostenía para que la tomara aunque ella siguiera ensimismada en verle-Me estas asustando-susurro apoyando el objeto sobre la mesa-¿Que te sucede?-hizo el ademan de tocarla ,Sakura retrocedio dos pasos ,como un animal asustado ,arqueo una ceja ante su actitud , parecía confundida.

-No puedes estar aquí se suponía que tu estas... -su voz temblo incapaz de continuar la frase.

-Sakura...

-¿Fue todo un sueño? -Sasuke no respondio,no se lo preguntaba a él-¿O esto es un sueño? ¡por dios! ¿eres tu?-sus manos temblorosas y cubiertas en su totalidad por unas largas mangas de lana gris se posaron en su boca,si su mente no se aclaraba pronto iba a desmayarse.

-Claro que soy yo,¿que te pasa Sakura?-se acerco con precaución hasta ella ,no por miedo sino porque lo miraba como a un delincuente o algo parecido.

-Abrázame-pidio desesperadamente ,Sasuke no tardo en rodearla con sus brazos-No te vallas.

-No lo haré ,me quedare...¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-Creo que si-enterró su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro-creo que si.

El telefono sono de fondo ,al no ser atendido la contestadora se encargo.

"_Saku soy Ino ¡hoy no tenemos trabajo! El edificio esta en fumigacion por cucarachas ,tal vez ya hallas salido pero no importa ¡yo te avise! Nos vemos mañana_".

* * *

_Martes._

El día anterior Sasuke permanecio a su lado todo el tiempo ,ella no le dejaba irse siquiera al baño.

Tal vez sino hubiera recibido esa llamada de Ino sus miedos ya habrian desaparecido, pero la recibio -no puede ser solo una coincidencia-se repetía sin cansancio para tortura de su cerebro ,y es que ella jamas tuvo un sueño asi ,tan largo y detallado ,no era la clase de personas que tenían presentimientos o un "sexto sentido" nada que pudiera explicar lo sucedido "ayer" ,o mejor dicho ,el lunes del ¿sueño?

Estaba echa una paranoica.

-¿Sigues mal por tu pesadilla?-le pregunto Sasuke mientras la miraba a traves del espejo donde se acomodaba su corbata ,a pesar de sus pedidos él iría a trabajar ese día.

-Ya no se si fue una simple pesadilla Sasuke kun.

-Vamos Sakura ,esta es la realidad ,estoy vivo,no sucedió nada malo.

-¿Y si fue una advertencia?

-Entonces ya cumplió su cometido-se acerco a la cama para darle un beso en la frente-gracias por salvarme.

Bufo ,se lo decía en forma de burla ,él no creia su historia o no le daba importancia ,claro él no resulto traumado de por vida.

-¿No puedes quedarte también hoy ?-pregunto algo impotente viendo como tomaba su portafolio.

-Sabes que no ,tratare de volver mas temprano.

-Suerte Sasuke kun.

-Nos vemos a la noche.

* * *

Una hora después y ya mas calmada bajo a la cocina por su acostumbrada taza de café ,se apoyo contra el lavabo disfrutando del amargo sabor mientras observaba los copos de nieve caer lentamente del otro lado del reincorporo un poco al ver como un auto se estacionaba en frente de la casa.

La taza cayo a sus pies.

.

Esos hombres eran los mismos que le habían dado la noticia la vez anterior.

.

* * *

Ya no estaba tan destrozada ,entera y confundida la representaban mejor.

Naruto la miro con pena en los ojos,todos la miraban así ,la segunda vez prestaba mas atencíon a los detalles ,anteriormente apenas y era consciente de que era de noche.

Cuando tuvo suficiente se levanto del sofá ,nuevamente ante la mirada atenta de todos los llegar a las escaleras Naruto hizo el ademan de seguirla.

-Quedate aquí.

-¿Sakura chan?

-Voy a dormir un poco.

* * *

_Lunes._

El despertador sonó ,una ,dos ,tres veces,Sakura no lo poca cordura que podia sostener en la extraña maraña en donde se encontraba desde hace días le hacia no prestarle atención a nada ,solo importaba tres cosas.

Era lunes,de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba abajo preparando el desayuno para luego de unos minutos ,morir.

Sino lo evitaba ,a la mañana siguiente volvería a ser lunes.

¿Por que?

-¿Por que nos pasa esto?-se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo ,la luz que se colaba por la ventana le molestaba , también necesitaba parar un poco el llanto.

-Sakura,¿estas despierta?-escucho los pasos del Uchiha acercandose a ella ,él apago el molesto ruido-¿estas bien?

-No...no lo estoy.

.

Dos días después Sasuke murio ,un miercoles ,en esa ocasión su muerte fue diferente.

.

* * *

_Lunes._

Antes de que el despertador pudiera sonar lo desactivo ,no soportaría empezar de nuevo con ese espantoso las escaleras ,antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta una taza de café la detuvo ,ya comenzaba a hastiarle el olor.

Sin tomarla miro al borde de las lagrimas a Sasuke,tan ajeno a todo ,ella tan confundida.

Su boca formo una linea tensa.

-¿Estas bien? ¿paso algo malo?-al igual que antes Sasuke la miro confundido.

Sin darle explicación (porque las únicas que tenia estaban fuera de su comprension) se lanzo a su cuello ,llorando amargamente.

-¿Que sucede Sakura?-al menos ahora se encontraba alarmado ,cualquier cosa diferente le despertaba esperanzas.

-No se como escapar de algo.

-Cuéntame-sintio la mano de Sasuke acariciandole la cabeza-todo tiene solución.

-Todo menos esto-cerro los parpados con fuerza.

-...-

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-sonrió sin ganas ,aunque lo hiciera nada cambiaría, moriría de nuevo.

-Es lo único que quiero ,que te quedes conmigo para siempre.

El teléfono sono,alarmada solto a Sasuke ,miro dubitativa el aparato ignorando las preguntas del azabache.

¿Funcionaria?

-¿Puedes contestar tu? Por favor.

El joven arrugo el entrecejo,lucia muy sospechosa,nerviosa,aun así camino para atender la llamada.

Cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda inmediatamente tomo lo primero que encontró ,una pesada sarten.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo golpeo en la cabeza ,Sasuke se desvaneció.

Con terror noto como la sangre emanaba de su cabeza haciéndose paso por los cabellos del chico hasta manchar el suelo y sus pies descalzos-¿Que hice?-ausente cayo de rodillas.

_"Saku soy Ino ¡hoy no tenemos trabajo! El edificio esta en fumigacion por cucarachas ,tal vez ya hallas salido pero no importa ¡yo te avise! Nos vemos mañana"._

-¿Que hice?...¡ Lo golpee demasiado fuerte!

* * *

Su segundo intento fue mejor.

Antes de que Sasuke despertara busco silenciosamente en uno de sus cajones lo que necesitaba antes de bajar hasta la cocina ,le prepararía un desayuno muy especial.

* * *

Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces ,se reincorporo al no ver a Sakura a su lado (como era de costumbre) al segundo se tranquilizo al verla entrar con una bandeja y con una sonrisa ,que si tal vez no estuviera tan somnoliento hubiera notado que era una totalmente desequilibrada.

-Buenos días Sasuke kun-poso la bandeja en su regazo mientras le alcanzaba una taza de café ,Sasuke no tomaba otra cosa,ella tampoco ,al menos en el pasado.

-Que extraño ,nunca te despiertas antes que yo.

-Siempre hay una ocasión especial ¿no crees?

-Supongo-tomo un sorbo , prefirió no comentar sobre el inusual sabor-¿y por que esta es una ocasión especial?

Apenas hizo la pregunta su visión comenzo a distorsionarse y pronto no pudo sujetar nada ,sintio calor,mucho , confusión y desesperacion ¿que le estaba sucediendo? Todo se volvio negro ,sin embargo pudo notar la expresion serena de Sakura.

Lo beso-Porque te salvare Sasuke kun.

* * *

-¿Sasuke kun?

Aunque escucho el llamado continuo en la misma incomoda posición ,sin mover un musculo.

-¿Mi amor estas bien?

Sintió su voz mas cerca haciendo que su rabia incrementara ¿como se atrevia a decirle "mi amor"? Un sentimiento de repulsión lo invadio cuando Sakura poso la mano en su mejilla.

Movió bruscamente el rostro evitando el tacto-Si que eres sínica.

-No me trates así... te estoy salvando.

-¡¿De que rayos hablas? !-estaba harto de escuchar lo mismo durante días y días.

No entendía como la muchacha que tanto había llegado a amar perdiera la razon de un dia para el otro (literalmente) sin aparente razón.

¿Acaso nadie notaba su ausencia? ¿nadie lo rescataría de su encierro?

Sakura lo mantenia atado de pies y manos ,con ojos vendados ,en la completa oscuridad y sin darle una misera explicacion coherente.

A veces pensaba que siempre fue así ,que solo conocia una mascara y no a la real Sakura .Otras la escuzaba diciendose que algo grave le habia pasado a la chica para actuar de esa manera ,queria creerlo.

-Pronto esto terminara lo juro ,faltan pocos minutos para que sea lunes.

¿Una semana?

-No se de que hablas-gruño apretando los puños.

-No lo entenderías-la sintio caminar de un lado para otro-estoy rezando para que esto funcione solo unos minutos mas.

-Eres una maldita maniatica-insulto entre dientes -¿que sucedió contigo?

-Si hubieras pasado por lo que pase estarias igual que yo Sasuke kun-contesto con un hilo de voz.

-¡No pasaste por absolutamente nada! ¡hace sola una semana te comportabas normalmente!

-Tu manejas el tiempo de otra manera ,la vida de otra manera.

-¿Que dices? ¡Estas demente ,loca,enferma!

-¡Solo unos segundos y esta maldicion terminara!-grito convencida ¿no entendia que todo aquello era por su bien?

-¡En verdad estas mal de la cabeza!

-¡Espera un poco!

-¡Sueltame ahora mismo!

-¡En un momento!

-¡Ya Sakura!

Dejo de contestarle ,se encontraba atenta al reloj ,la manija se acercaba lenta pero constante a las doce donde ya estaba la mas pequeña.

Si Sasuke sobrevivia una semana ya no habria sucesos extraños ,estaba segura.

Por eso lo encerró todo ese tiempo ,lejos de peligros o inconvenientes ,para todo el mundo estaban de viaje,un plan perfecto ,sin errores,nada podía fallar.

¡Ya era lunes!

Sasuke dejo de exclamar improperios abruptamente,observo aterrada el como se arqueaba sobre si ,desesperado.

Se abalanzo a su lado tratando de calmarlo inutilmente ya que daba movimientos bruscos ,parecia incapaz de controlarse.

Alcanzo a sacarle la venda de los ojos ,su respiracion se corto.

Las pupilas del azabache se encontraban tan dilatadas que apenas se notaban,ya comprendía lo que le sucedia a su novio.

-No otra vez... ¡no de nuevo!-ahogo un sollozo-¡¿que tengo que hacer para que esto termine? !

Lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que poseia mientras los quejidos de Sasuke iban disminuyendo.

.

A las doce y un minuto Sasuke ya habia fallecido por un paro en el corazon.

.

Y Sakura ya no podia soportarlo ni una sola vez mas.

.

* * *

_Lunes._

El despertador sonó, lo apago con pesadez,se remobio un poco entre la calidas sabanas para luego desperezarse ,seria un día largo.

¿O tal vez corto?

Sin demorarse mucho se puso un largo saco y sus zapatos negros favoritos.

Miro un segundo la recamara ,donde había vivido tantas cosas ,tomo su bolso abandonando la habitación.

Una mano sosteniendo una taza de café la detuvo , sonrió tomadola-Buen dia Sasuke kun.

-¿Ya estas lista? A diferencia de mi tu todavía tienes tiempo.

-Lo se-contesto aun sonriendo-pero tengo que ir a un lugar antes del trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te alcanze?

-No ,ire caminando.

-¿Segura? Esta nevando-consulto abriendo la puerta de entrada ,preparado para irse.

-Segura-lo miro con un raro brillo en los ojos-¿me amas?

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua ,odiaba decir ese tipo de cosas pero sino lo hacia Sakura insistiria hasta ganar-Si ,te amo.

La sonrisa de la chica crecio para de un segundo a otro desaparecer-Perdoname-musito -siento no haber podido.

-¿De que hablas Sakura?-el ambiente se torno serio.

-Nada importante ,dame un beso y vete ,se te hace tarde.

Sin estar convencido Sasuke obedecio ,luego hablaria con ella.

Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas al ver a Sasuke caminar entre toda esa nieve hacia su auto gris,por ultima vez.

-Lo siento tanto.

* * *

_Lunes ,diez y media a.m._

-Odio hacer esto-cerro la puerta del auto mientras leía el informe entre sus manos.

-Es nuestro trabajo-dijo su compañero tomando la supo suspirar-Cuanto mas joven mas dramático todo-continuo ,no le agradaba estar en silencio con Sasori no Danna-En fin son cosas de la vida.

-Si-inesperadamente le dio la razón.

Sin mas preambulos toco el timbre ,porque era mejor no alargar las cosas .

Esperaron pero nadie salio ,toco nuevamente pero fue el mismo resultado.

-Quizas la chica ya se fue a trabajar-comento Sasori.

Se maldijo ,ahora harían el doble de trayecto ¿no podian hacer una llamada y listo? Se giro algo molesto avanzando unos pasos ,se detuvo al ver a una joven caminar hacia ellos , debía ser la señorita Haruno.

Ella paso de largo hasta la puerta ,parecia que no los habia visto.

-¿Sakura san?

-Si soy yo-contesto urgando en su bolso ,seguramente buscando las llaves de su casa.

-Pues mire somos oficiales de la policía... lamentamos informarle que-.

-No hace falta que lo diga ,ya se a que vienen-interrumpio con normalidad.

Antes de que Deidara pudiera indagar sobre el asunto Sakura encontro lo que estaba buscando en su bolso.

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ,Sakura inalterable coloco el revolver contra su sien.

Saco el seguro riendo-Por fin todo se terminara.

Apreto el gatillo sin dudarlo.

.

* * *

Odiaba la frase "una desgracia con suerte" pero debia admitir que era perfecta para su caso ,podria haber muerto.

Su cuerpo entero le dolía aun asi no se permitia que ni un quejido saliera de su garganta,tenia que conservar su dignidad.

Adolorido se reincorporo un poco en la cama de hospital , según los doctores no tardarian mucho en buscar a Sakura para que lo sacara de ese edificio con horrible olor a desinfectante.

Suspiro al imaginar lo alterada que estaría.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió mostrando a una de las tantas enfermeras.

-Uchiha san ,tiene visitas.

Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al dobe de su amigo ,pronto estuvieron solos.

Naruto traia consigo un aura deprimente ,le negaba la mirada fervientemente.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-increpo cansado del denso silencio.

El rubio se llevo ambas manos al rostro ¿estaba llorando?

-¿Por que diablos lloras?

Solo se escuchaban fuertes sollozos.

-¡Habla Naruto!

-Te-teme... Sakura chan-.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Hola gente,bueno no tengo mucho que decir sobre este one ,se me ocurrió un día en el cual viajaba en auto y pensé "¿y si Sasuke muriera en un accidente automovilístico? ¿y si al día siguiente estuviera vivo? " ocurrencias dementes de mi parte :B

Al principio pensé en hacerlo un fic pero preferí un one ¿Por que? porque es mas fácil terminarlo xD

Espero que les haya gustado ,sino entendieron algo dejen un review con su duda y yo responderé :)

¡No se olviden del comentario!(?

Un beso enorme ,Mayra.


End file.
